


Try, Try, Try Again [Director's Cut]

by Yamx



Series: Kink_LAS Director's Cuts [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The excitements of time travel get in the way of marital bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try, Try Again [Director's Cut]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tenth challenge of the [Kink_las](http://kink-las.livejournal.com/): _sexual frustration_. Extended, betaed by Canaan and polished.

**Day 7**

A week. It had been a bloody _week_ since Rory had slept with his own wife. Their wedding night, cramped and uncomfortable in that stupid bunk bed the TARDIS had given them, had been their _only_ time as husband and wife so far.

Ever since, they'd stumbled from emergency to emergency – the Orient Express, the antidisestablishmentation, the taffy invasion. They'd never had time to themselves when they weren't too exhausted to make use of it.

Rory was a patient man – he'd waited two thousand years, hadn't he? But enough was enough.

He cursed when he heard the Mimpurians beginning to break down their makeshift barricade.

Tonight didn't look too good, either.

  
 **Day 9**

This time, nothing would stop them. He'd locked their door and undressed hurriedly, his cock hard and leaking precum just from the sight of Amy lying stretched out on the bottom bunk.

His heart pounded as she reached for him, legs spread wide, cunt glistening wetly, her need as raw as his.

He crawled along the narrow mattress, bodies touching, heat pulsing, smells mingling in the air.

The mauve alert blared.

  
 **Day 12**

"I don't _believe_ this!" Amy spat.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to–" Rory began.

"I don't care what he _meant to_!" She glared across the hallway separating their cells. "He promised us a romantic getaway. Private beach. No interruptions."

"Well, he _did_ take us to a private beach–"

"Owned by the alien equivalent of the _Pope_!"

"I think he's more like an emper–" Rory faltered at her glower. He cleared his throat. "He'll break us out soon."

Amy kicked the wall. "They could at least have put us in the same cell."

  
 **Day 14**

"I'm sorry you were stuck there two nights." The Doctor looked sheepish. "I didn't have money on me, so–"

Rory slammed the doors and turned to the Time Lord. "This ends now!"

The Doctor startled at his outburst. Undeterred, Rory stepped into his personal space, pointing at Amy. "This is my _wife_ , Doctor! My beloved, beautiful, breathtakingly _sexy_ wife!"

The Doctor nodded, eyes wide with alarm, looking at Amy for help.

She smiled and leaned against the banister.

Rory squared his shoulders. "And because _you_ keep tumbling us into chaos, I have not touched my amazing wife in _two weeks_!"

"Well, Rory, that's simply not true!" The Doctor's hands were describing hasty circles. "What about the other day when I walked in on you two when you were almost–"

"Not helping!"

The Doctor's mouth snapped shut.

Rory almost apologized, but the heavy weight in his pants gave him the fortitude to push on. "We'll be in our room. You will _not_ disturb us for the next twelve hours. Clear?"

"What if it's an emergenc–"

"I don't care if it's the end of the sodding universe. Fix it yourself!" He turned to Amy, who was staring at him with a mixture of shock and adoration that made his cock jump. "All right?"

She licked her lips, pupils widening. "Very."

He took her hand and they walked towards their bedroom, leaving a very embarrassed Doctor in their wake.

A few yards from their door, Rory swept Amy up in his arms. She laughed and wrapped one arm around his neck, popping her buttons with the other. Her smell wafted up to him, sweet and salty. Intoxicating. He quickened his pace, glad when the door slid open in front of them.

They reached the bed. He supported Amy so she could grab the railing of the upper bunk and pull herself up (and if his steadying hand on her bottom was about groping as much as lifting, he didn't think Amy minded), then climbed the ladder, almost falling in his haste to kick off his shoes.

By the time he'd climbed the rungs, Amy was already out of her jeans and reaching for her knickers. He caught her wrist. "Let me."

She smiled at him – that dazzling, fearless smile that had made him fall in love with her when they'd both been too young to imagine themselves ever doing this. He took the top of her knickers between his teeth and slowly pulled them down, rubbing his face along her thighs.

Amy gasped. "Rory, if you try to drag this out–"

But he was already kneeling over her, opening his flies. He needed to get his cock out of his jeans right now or it would burst through the zip.

He awkwardly pulled them off, boxers and all, and kicked them over the side of the bed. Before they even hit the floor, he was rubbing his cock between Amy's thighs. His balls were darker than he'd ever seen them. _Epididymal hypertension_ , the nurse in him helpfully supplied. But the bloke in him didn't care what caused blue balls, just how to get rid of them.

Amy lifted her hips. Her red folds pulsed with need and glistened with arousal. He bent down to lick her clit, but she shook her head. "No!"

He looked up at her, confused. "But you like–"

"Not after two bloody weeks!" she growled. "Inside me. Now!"

Rory nodded and scooted higher. He liked to start with Amy's favorites, but right now he wasn't sorry to skip ahead. He pushed into her in one thrust.

The moment her softness enfolded him, he lost all remnants of control. His hips started thrusting helplessly. A moan almost wrenched him apart. His balls slapping against her soft flesh was painful and wonderful at once.

He flicked his thumb across Amy's clit and she was gone. Her interior muscles contracted and relaxed, and that was all Rory needed. He screamed her name and spilled himself inside her. His vision blanked and his elbows buckled.

When he came back to himself, Amy was weakly pushing against his shoulder. "Rory, I love you, but get off me. I can't breathe!"

He groaned and rolled towards the wall, awkwardly lying on his side as Amy scooted toward the railing to give him room. "We _have_ to ask the Doctor for a wider bed," he mumbled, gently nibbling the ticklish spot on Amy's neck.

She giggled. "Yeah." Her eyes twinkled. "You know what would be a _really_ good reason to ask for a new bed?"

He shook his head.

Amy grinned. "Suppose something happened to this one..."

Rory frowned. "What, like a fire?"

She gently punched his arm. "No, stupid." Her grin turned suggestive and she fondled his balls. Rory felt his cock twitch.

He pushed himself up on one elbow and smiled down at his beautiful wife. "Give me ten minutes and I'll get right on that."

  


The End


End file.
